


澈汉 代嫁 下之二

by MXYHilda



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXYHilda/pseuds/MXYHilda





	澈汉 代嫁 下之二

即使尽力克制了，还是免不住直接将人扔到了大床上，还好主卧室的床够软，净汉还不至于摔着了。

「你等…先放开…」怎么看都觉得不妙啊！伯爵的双眸仿佛发着绿光，欺身压上自己……

「不放，不会放开你……」俯身噙住净汉的双唇，一改如往的温文儒雅，极具侵略性地啃咬着，唇齿间传递那满溢而出的爱意。

舌尖在净汉不注意下闯入，两舌纠缠的酥麻感，来不及咽下的唾液沿着嘴角流下，在两人分别时牵起银丝，纠纠缠缠，丝來线去。

唇舌向下游走，沿着脖颈，在锁骨间略作停留，最终噘住左边的红樱，右手护在净汉背后，空出的左手轻捻着右边的朱红。

从不知男子的乳尖也是这样敏感，仿佛蚂蚁啃蚀的麻痒感，让净汉不自觉揪着胜澈的头发，也不知是要推开，还是要压近的动作。

起身离开之时大手沿着开到腰际的裂缝使力，整件白洋装被撕成了破布，偏偏净汉的衣橱早在第一天就被女装给填满了，自然也就没有男性的底裤这种东西。

净汉这几天已经麻痹了，所以今天也就随便从抽屉了拿了件，黑色蕾丝的，女性底裤。

看着胜澈盯着自己那处双眼泛红的模样，他就有些后悔自己如此草率了，想用手去遮，但双手正遮掩着嫣红的脸蛋。

白皙的腿跟泛着淡红，净汉的双膝被胜澈压制而不能阖上，那一小片黑色布料根本遮掩不住什么，被腿间的小东西颤颤巍巍地给撑开了。

重新俯下身，小心翼翼地隔着布料轻含住淨汉半勃的分身，舌尖挑开布料沿着柱身仔细描绘，口腔模仿着性交的动作吞吐，挑逗得柱端逐渐溢出一些液体。

净汉那是普通的村民人家长大的独子，每天忙都来不及了，哪还有时间管什么性需求，所以这还真是他的第一次，就被人这样有技巧性的撩逗，脑子一片发白。

「慢…不…要，要去了……」爽得不能自己，无意识地呻吟，玉葱般的十指插入胜澈的发间，喊着不要手却诚实地压着胜澈的头让他更仔细地服侍自己。

奶白的浊液被胜澈毫不介意地咽下，腥甜的味道让人又更加兴奋了，沿着腿根留下一个个暗红的吻痕。

净汉刚高潮完的脑子还没能缓过来，又被他的动作撩拨得呼吸簇乱，弓起了身子，才刚发泄完的小家伙又精神了起来。

胜澈见状，只是手沿着他的大腿靠近，在褶皱处划转著圈。

自己早也濒临忍耐极限了，但毕竟是第一次，是自己这样宠在心尖的人儿，他不想给他痛苦的回忆。

极具耐心地逗弄到净汉难耐地轻吟，性器顶端又泌出半透明的白浊，流下弄湿了穴口，胜澈才缓缓用手指模仿着性交的动作给小穴扩张。

同时唇舌也没闲着，在净汉身上四处点火，又复停留乳尖的红果，坏心地冷落左边的，却对着右边的啃舔撕咬，舌尖扣弄着顶端的凹口，仿佛婴儿吃奶的嗫吸。

相较右边乳头的厚待，左边的难耐搔痒直直传入心口，净汉不自知地揉上自己的左胸，轻拉扯着乳尖，对比上右边受到的服侍还是不足。

「嗯…左边，痒…左边的你也含一含…」嘶哑地轻吟出声，弓起身子将乳首送入胜澈口中。

「净汉先给我好吗？我也快忍不住了呢……」热楔抵在被扩张得翕合着渴求的穴口，故意冷落了净汉胸前的朱果，他可不想第一次做就让他射太多次了。

感觉到凶兽的热气喷洒股缝之间，小穴早就吞了顶端的一点，敏感得几乎能感受到那喷张的青筋是如何叫嚣着想进入。

「我…」即使害怕，但体内深处的欲望，和某人这些天的疼宠纵容，都在叫嚣着让净汉答应。

「嗯……」轻点头以示同意，随即又羞涩地撇过了头，不敢面对眼角余光中胜澈如猛兽盯上猎物般的双眸。

將淨汉的双手环住自己的脖颈，一挺腰就闯了进去。

「嘶…疼…你拿出去……」

手指的粗细毕竟不比性器的尺寸，净汉脸色略白，宛如幼兽咽呜地哀求 ── 仅管胜澈根本不敢动。

「乖…我发誓一会儿就不疼了好不好…」

准确地攫获净汉的双唇，无比温柔地安抚轻吻，舌尖勾着又是一阵缠绵。

拥在腰间的手也摸索着腰际的敏感点揉按，直至净汉软下了腰，小穴也仿佛适应了凶器的尺寸，还张和地吮吸着。

「宝贝儿，我动了哦。」不是询问而是告知，胜澈握着净汉的腰一下子大幅度地索要。

两人交换着一样的频率，净汉原本略白的脸庞又被热气蒸红，虽想压抑娇喘却从嘴角溢出。

「嗯…啊…慢点……」净汉仰头轻喘，微弓起了上身拉进了两人的距离，双手在胜澈背后划下红痕。

突然热楔进到一个深处，顶端只是碾过一点，却使净汉的声音变了调。

「这里啊……」邪气的笑绽放在胜澈脸上，一瞬间令看惯了他宠溺而谦和有礼的样子的净汉有些失了神。

但下一刻某人坏心的对着那点专攻，马上又召回了他的魂，原先的不适逐渐被快感取代，动情的两人交换着湿濡的吻。

「快…嗯…你慢些~要坏…」

忘情地轻吟出声，清朗的公子音撩得胜澈感觉自己好像又更硬了，身下开始无肆忌的乱了节奏。

原始的活塞运动不知过了多久，期间净汉又攀上了一次高潮，白浊沾湿两人的腹间。

「…我爱你…」低哑的嗓音混着喘息，热气喷洒在净汉的耳畔，加之注入体内的热流，仿佛有种，自己就要被灼伤的感觉。

将凶器从小穴撤出，穴口张和着挽留的样子，和沿着股间溢出的浊液，胜澈觉得自己的那物件好像又精神了起来。

两人拥着又温存了一会儿，胜澈沿着净汉的耳骨轻吻，左右手垫在他的颈后，另一手轻环在其腰际。

「嫁给我，好不好？赌约要作数的~」

「滚，我腰痛，你左手给我收敛点！」

炸毛的美人儿也还是美人儿~至于赌约作不作数嘛…就看我们的伯爵哄人技术如何了~

后：对不起我真的卡肉+开车无能！！！本来这篇没要开车的，后来满脑子黄色废料还是开了，但某烨这学期刚成了时差党，熟悉环境好一会儿，就断更了，真的real抱歉！！！


End file.
